


战损PWP

by PiDanSeven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>任务结束了，唯一的战损是叉骨被X开的后穴</p>
            </blockquote>





	战损PWP

Rumlow有时会觉得在九头蛇的工作比复仇者的无聊一点，不过也就那么一点。坐在战机上，他又仔细回想了一遍今天的任务内容。闯进基地，东北方向的仓库，有密码锁，拿走编号文件，撤出，在回去的路上清点人员和装备，特别要注意战损。  
雇佣兵的活干久了，刺激感并不如以前。但他仍然选择维持这份双面间谍的工作，因为令他上瘾的刺激源就在他身边。此刻全身装备完毕的冬兵规规矩矩地坐着，完美地保持着九头蛇最强武器的姿态。Rumlow上下扫视，确认冬兵的武器都已经准备好。  
没想到这寻常的检查却引起了冬兵的注意，冬兵伸出左手摸向Rumlow腰间。Rumlow吓了一跳：“你在干什么？现在得出任务。”同时他按住了冬兵的机械手，坚硬而冰凉，Rumlow却迷恋不已。  
Rumlow没有放松钳制，以此来表达决心。冬兵停住了，看了看他，收回了手。接下来的十分钟Rumlow都在抱怨保姆的活不好干和咒骂九头蛇（当然也包括神盾局）中度过。  
顺利到达指定地点后特战队训练有素地散开，按照计划进攻。Rumlow跟在冬兵身后，直奔文件所在地。  
不管出了多少次任务，Rumlow都会不由自主地感叹冬兵的强大。仿佛后坐力并不影响他一样，冬兵稳稳地端枪扫射，无人可挡，或许只是因为他本来就无人可挡。一如既往地，Rumlow负责保护他的背后。Rumlow一边跟着冬兵进入仓库，一边开启通讯：“各分组报告战斗情况。”  
接着陆续收到敌方已消灭己方未受损的回复。Rumlow放下心来，专注于冬兵手上的动作。冬兵拿出解码器对准密码锁，开锁后取出文件递给Rumlow。Rumlow确认无误后收好，再次开启通讯：“目标达成，准备撤离，我和冬兵垫后。”  
Rumlow背对着冬兵向外走去：“走吧，任务完成了。”却没有听到冬兵跟上来的脚步声，Rumlow疑惑地转头：“Winter？”接着被大力地按到了墙上。  
Rumlow往后肘击，怒骂出声：“见鬼的你在干什么？”冬兵往侧边一闪，避开了攻击：“你说的，出完任务就可以。”  
“我他妈什么时候说了？”Rumlow试图双手向后擒住冬兵的脖子，接着被捉住手贴在墙上。  
冬兵的铁臂仍然紧紧地按在Rumlow腰上，惩罚般地掐了一下，Rumlow立马停止了挣扎的扭动，面对着墙喘气。  
“这次你不能直接就这么进来！”Rumlow试图划出底线。  
冬兵一把扯下Rumlow的裤子，手从内裤边伸进去，抓住Rumlow的阴茎抚摸起来。冬兵的右手软而温热，带着薄茧的手掌拂过他的性器，让他颤抖起来。在Rumlow不满足这撩拨似的抚摸时，冬兵忽然加大了力度，抓住他的阴茎上下撸动起来。  
冬兵的手简直能要人命，Rumlow想着。冬兵用一个指头来回摸着伞头，这额外的照顾让Rumlow轻哼出声。囊袋也被冬兵抓在手中玩弄，顶端溢出的津液流下来沾湿了他的手。Rumlow向前挺动，操着冬兵的手。冬兵顺从地圈着他的阴茎，按在腰上的铁臂一路向下，试图伸进后穴里扩张。  
Rumlow嘶声：“不要用这只手。”  
“我记得你挺喜欢的？”冬兵竟然轻笑着说。  
“操你妈的上次老子说了不准，是你还用这只手的。”Rumlow骂道，这个狼崽子总是假装忘记。“你的手弄脏了清理起来很麻烦，又不用你自己弄。”  
Rumlow停下抽插的动作，因为冬兵的一个指头伸进了他的后穴。“嗯……”Rumlow发出细微的呻吟。沾满津液的手指进出着他的后穴，勉强顺利地扩张着。  
不满冬兵停下了对前面的照顾，Rumlow一只手贴着墙，一只手撸动抚慰着自己。冬兵的铁臂掠过他坚硬的腹肌，停在了胸肌处揉弄起来。  
Rumlow被这上下刺激弄得爽到不行。他的乳头被狠狠揪住，又温柔地揉捏，这反差极大地放大了快感倍数。冬兵紧紧地贴在他背后，灼热的呼吸打在后颈，Rumlow感受到了冬兵胯部难以忽视的硬挺。  
先让他射了再说。Rumlow这么想着加快了手里套弄的速度，另一只手难以自抑地抠紧了墙面。冬兵似乎察觉到他的想法，后穴的手指放肆起来，用力地进出，直击最敏感的一点。  
“操…我要到了……”Rumlow只来得及说出这一句话，就射在了自己手里。Rumlow放松下来趴在墙上喘息着，他觉得自己甚至都有点腿软。冬兵却完全没有停下的意思，胸口上的手向下探玩弄着射过之后疲软的分身，弄了一手Rumlow射出的精液往后穴伸去。  
“嗯……太多了……”Rumlow从余韵中回神，推拒道。冬兵不予理会，扩张的动作敷衍起来。“刚刚你高潮的时候，夹得很紧。”  
Rumlow难得不好意思起来：“要干就快点干，磨蹭什么。”冬兵抽出了手指，双手抓住Rumlow的腰，企图把他推到地上。Rumlow挣扎着：“地上都他妈是你刚刚打下来的灰，要躺你自己躺。”说罢准备推开冬兵往外走。  
冬兵手上加了力度：“转过来，脱我的衣服。”Rumlow看了看冬兵的裤头，这时候走开是很不厚道。反正自己也爽过了，Rumlow这么想着，开始脱冬兵的衣服。  
见Rumlow开始动作，冬兵放开了他的腰，继续用手指操着Rumlow的后穴。“嗯……你这样我怎么帮你脱。”冬兵手上动作没停，用脚扒拉了下脱下来的衣服。“够了。”说着分开Rumlow的腿抱着他坐下来，怒涨的阴茎磨蹭着Rumlow的股缝，之前那一发弄的各种液体沾湿了冬兵的阴茎。  
“队员还在外面等着我们，别磨蹭了。”Rumlow咬牙道。然后冬兵抱紧了他，深深地捅了进来。  
“啊……嗯……”Rumlow呻吟道，冬兵实在撑得够满。就如他这个人一样，强势地入侵，不留下一丝余地，而上帝作证Rumlow爱死了这样子的冬兵。  
冬兵抱着Rumlow，阴茎用力地进出着他的后穴，囊袋拍打的声音充满了整个仓库。插了一会，冬兵停了下来，拔出了肉棒。Rumlow正爽着，转回头去看。冬兵披散着的头发凌乱得性感，用力抿着的嘴唇红得滴血。Rumlow被迷惑似的伸出手抚上唇，冬兵疑惑地偏了偏头，Rumlow立马缩回了手。  
冬兵再次抱起Rumlow，转而让他跪趴在衣服上。Rumlow刚想抗议这个姿势，冬兵就挺着腰操了进来，然后开始又一轮抽插。“操，操你的，别这么干我……”Rumlow断断续续地说。冬兵节奏慢了下来，整根抽出，又狠狠快速地干进去。“该死的我不是这个意思！换个姿势，别，别这样……”Rumlow被干得紧紧抓住身下的布料，低下腰方便冬兵插得更深。  
冬兵没有理会，双手钳住Rumlow的腰让他的屁股撅得更高，狠狠地干了进去。“啊……太深了……”Rumlow放弃了最后底线，配合着冬兵的节奏操干着自己，同时撸动着自己又硬起来的阴茎。操他的一切，先让他爽完再说。  
冬兵放开了Rumlow的腰，示意他转过来，然后抓住他的腿，大开大合地操干起来。这个姿势又给了Rumlow不一样的快感，他向后仰着脖子呻吟着。他能清楚地感觉到冬兵的阴茎是怎样操进来的，龟头又是怎样有力地擦过他最有感觉的一点。  
冬兵也沉浸在这快感中，Rumlow结实的大腿被他抓在手里，湿热的后穴包裹着他。冬兵低下头看他们的连接处，粗大的肉棒捅进去又拔出来。Rumlow的肉穴吞吐他的阴茎的场面实在太过刺激，他甚至觉得自己又硬了一些。  
“操你的，Rumlow。”冬兵低吼着，把Rumlow的腿架在肩上，两手抓住他的屁股，大力挺动起来。Rumlow随着冬兵的撞击呻吟着，冬兵干了他好久，他觉得自己的腿开始发软了。“腿挂在我脖子上。”Rumlow立刻交叉腿挂住了他的脖子，随后他发现这让他的腿分得更开了。“就是这样，Rumlow。”冬兵爽得不行，脸都微微扭曲起来。“嗯……操，用力，操我……呃啊……操你的……”Rumlow被插得胡言乱语，他自己也不知道自己到底想说什么。  
冬兵倒是听进去了，找准敏感点更用力地操进去，看着Rumlow张开的嘴溢出又一声呻吟，他觉得脸上冒着细汗的Rumlow更性感了。他突然有一种冲动，想俯下身亲Rumlow，堵上他的嘴。然而他又想起来，他们从不接吻。连扩张和润滑都是Rumlow受不了冬兵按倒Rumlow就干进去才教他的。  
他们可以在任何地方，任何时候做爱，却没有接吻，更没有事后温存。Rumlow觉得这实在是太黏糊糊了，而冬兵通常不会想到这个问题。  
冬兵加快了速度，双手紧扣Rumlow的大腿。Rumlow叫得更大声了，快要高潮时的超级士兵的简直干得他失了魂。“嗯……就是那里，快……啊……”Rumlow胡乱说着什么，看向身上的人。冬兵仅着的一件贴身衣服也被汗水打湿，抓着他大腿的手肌肉纠结，显示着士兵的力量。头发散落在额前，双眼紧盯着自己，Rumlow还听到了冬兵的小小呻吟。  
肉棒操过敏感点的快感冲刷着他，Rumlow放弃了身下的衣服，转而抓住冬兵的头发。Rumlow自己的阴茎早已硬到不行，直挺挺地贴在小腹上，此刻他也顾不上前面了，因为冬兵干他后面干得他快要高潮了。  
“操，继续，就是这样，啊……”Rumlow急促地喘息，抓紧了冬兵的头发让他俯下身来。对冬日战士来说微不足道的痛感此刻却极大地引发了他的快感，他更快地挺动腰干着Rumlow。在一阵令两人疯狂的操干后冬兵放慢了速度，深深地用力干进去，Rumlow甚至莫名地恐慌他想要连蛋都一起塞进去。  
几次全部拔出又连根没入后，冬兵紧紧地抱住Rumlow射了出来。Rumlow感到硕大的阴茎在自己体内颤动着吐出精液，他揪住冬兵的头发看着他高潮的表情，那么地沉醉其中，而给他这一切的，是自己。  
“操他的，操他的冬兵，操他的九头蛇。”Rumlow恶狠狠地想着，对着冬兵微张的嘴亲了上去。冬兵愣了一下，随即热切回应着，手往下伸套弄着Rumlow的阴茎。Rumlow因这突然的动作呻吟起来，从而被冬兵吸住舌头，彻底地主导了亲吻。只草草地弄了几下，Rumlow就大叫着射在了冬兵的腹肌上。冬兵却仍没放过他，依然凶狠地亲着他，仿佛要把他就这样吃下去。直到Rumlow的后穴不再因高潮而紧紧夹着他的阴茎，冬兵这才给了Rumlow喘气的机会，凑在他耳边说：“我就说你高潮的时候夹得很紧。”  
“操你的。”Rumlow实在无力回应更多。  
等Rumlow把气喘匀，冬兵已经开始穿衣服了。Rumlow看了看身下被他俩搞得一塌糊涂的衣服，皱着眉说：“这个不要了，你穿我的外套就好。”所幸他俩的裤子脱得早，整理一下也勉强过得去。出任务嘛，衣服怎么可能干干净净的。Rumlow想着这个理由能不能被队员认同。  
没想到站起来的时候他竟然腿软了一下差点跪下来，Rumlow骂出声，冬兵正往外走的脚步一滞，似乎还想来扶他起来。“快滚，士兵，”Rumlow又暗自骂了几声，“去战机处集合准备回去。”然后站起来跟上冬兵，努力不让自己的腿抖得太明显。

 

回到基地休整后，Rumlow照常开始写这次任务的报告。目标物品取得，武器装备正常，队员的配合嘛，很完美。Rumlow顺着填写下来，至于战损，这次任务非常顺利，没有人员伤亡，武器消耗也属正常，冬兵状态也非常稳定。然而他酸软的腰提醒着他自己经历了一场怎样的“战斗。”Rumlow又诅咒了九头蛇无数次，对，还有冬兵，该死的Winter Soldier。

\-------------end------------


End file.
